Mixed Up
by PonchoPrincess
Summary: Gale is like NORMAL Peeta. Peeta is EMO. Katniss is head over heels in love with Peeta. Please R&R. Suggestions for future chapters needed and welcome. My first Parody
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just got this idea just from being bored. Glad that's over. So please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. I do not own any of the characters. I only own the slight changes in story line.

Katniss's POV:

"OMG, It's that totally hot, emo, attractive guy named Peeta! Is my outfit okay? What about my hair?" I squeal. I mean seriously, that Peeta Mellark is seriously attractive. He's always followed around by a gang of wanna-be girls. He also only dates girls not in his group of wanna-be's. I'm so happy I fit that definition.

"Yes, your hair is fine and so is your outfit," sighs Gale, my best friend, "more than you'll ever know" I hear him say under his breath.

"Did you just say 'more than you'll ever know'? I say in shock.

"Uhh, no I said your cheeks look as red as apples you know" He says covering up his mistake.

"Suuure," I say rolling my grey eyes. "Some apples are green, so there!"

I say being a little snotty.

I confidently walk up to Peeta and start a conversation.

"So Peeta, are you nervous with the Reaping today?" I say in my best non-emo voice.

"I'd rather die. You know, with me being emo and all that." He says in a typical emo-person fashion.

"Oh, well if you get Reaped your wish might just come true," I joke hoping he'll give even a hint of a smile.

"Hey that's right! Maybe I should rig the Reaping Balls or something. Hmmm..." He trails off looking slightly thoughtful.

"Well, if you do then you'll know it's going to happen and then you might not want to go anymore." I say, not wanting to have him basically commit suicide.

"Okay that's just confusing!" He says looking confused. Then he walks off and I feel my heart fall.

Gale's POV:

I hate that Peeta Mellark. He is just the complete opposite of me. And he already has Katniss's heart, and he doesn't even know what it's worth. I wish he'd get Reaped, but if that happened Katniss would probably get depressed like I would if she went into the games. I hate him.

Peeta's POV:

Death. That's what I like. Oh, and that girl Katniss to. She doesn't like me though. I can feel it in my gut. And Mr. Gut is NEVER WRONG. That's for sure. That's all you need to know from me though. Good luck trying to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mixed Up

Author's Note: Remember guys, I really like your reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Remember give me suggestions! They are needed. Comedians take anything and somehow make it funny so review away!

Before the Reaping

Katniss's POV:

After I make myself all pretty for the totally, hot, emo, dark Peeta, I find my mother has put the most BEAUTIFUL blue dress out for me.

"Ooooh, I get to wear this to the Reaping? Really? I mean I know the Reaping's all sad and horrid and such, but this dress makes me SOO happy to go ANYWHERE in it!" I say, nearly shouting in my joy. I mean seriously, the only thing I love MORE than this dress is rim, my little sister. I would even volunteer as tribute for her. Not to mention this dress is sure to draw an eye from Peeta.

"Yes, Katniss. It's for you." My mother sighs. I know she wishes I wasn't so upbeat and happy all the time. Oh, and I'm pretty sure my obsession over Peeta annoys her sometimes. Scratch that. ALL the time. Oh well, she'll just have to get used to it.

"YAY! Thank you SO FREAKING much! Peeta is going to love this!" I say this time actually yelling it. My mother just rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving me alone in my happiness.

Gale's POV:

I can't wait to find out what Katniss is wearing to the Reaping. Each year the clothes get a little fancier. Not to mention flattering. I just can't wait even though it's a sad day.

Peeta's POV: For an emo guy like me, this is happy and sad day. It's happy because of the possibility of MY death. It's sad because of non-emo people, who don't even WANT to die, get to die. That's just not fair. Now that I think of it, the whole freaking world's not fair. Or maybe it's just stupid Panem. Either way I hope I get picked today. Maybe with that girl Katniss. But if Katniss and that stupid wishy washy Gale Hawthorne get picked, I'll retreat to my room and start to cut my wrists.

The Reaping

Katniss's POV:

Please don't pick me...or Peeta. Oh, don't forget Gale and...um...oh yeah PRIM! DON'T PICK PRIM! Wait Effie's calling a name!

"And the girl tribute is...Primrose Everdeen! Come on up Primrose!" Effie calls, flashing a totally fake white but SUPER PRETTY smile.

Wait a minute. Primrose Everdeen? Oh no no no! This can't be happening! Oh now I'm running up to the stage. I can't control my mouth or my legs as I shout.

"I volunteer as the most GORGEUOS female tribute this district has EVER and will EVER see!" I say struck with fear! I'm acting like I'm not afraid, but inside I'm crying, screaming, and protecting Prim at the same time. I think I might faint...

Gale's POV:

NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening...it CAN'T! I FORBID IT!

I can't stop her though. I can't as she walks up there. I can't as she shouts the most truthful thing in the world. NOOOO! Wait, did she just faint? HUH?

Effie's POV:

MUHAHAHA! They'll never guess what I'm going to do. I've rigged the balls so that Prim would come out. But that's not the BEST part. There are going to be two boys names called this year. Now for the intercom speech in 3...2...1...

Peeta's POV:

This is weird, I mean seriously. There's a hover craft above us and people are running around like complete idiots. I'm just sitting though. So is Gale Hawthorne, but I think he's paralyzed with fear. Ha. I don't feel fear. It's for weak guys. I'm not weak.

"I have a surprise for District 12," Our president Chuck Norris booms over an intercom. " There will be 2 male tributes this year. If the female survives, and one or both of them survive, all three will win a trip to BIKINI BOTTEN WITH SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Enjoy this nice little treat!"

I start laughing like I haven't in some time. Man, this must be a dream. I pinch myself. OW! Okay not a dream, NOT a dream!

Gale's POV:

Is this good or bad? Wait, names are being called!

"Gale Hawthorne and..." Effie trails off as a stare in shock. I come to just in time to hear my partner in crime.

"PEETA MELLARK!" Effie screams into the microphone. Katniss is awake and is crying in sadness and screaming in joy all at the same time.

"BOOO! Wait or is that YAAY?" She keeps screaming over and over again.

What the heck is happening?

Author's note: Hey guys! I felt in a weird and random mood since I just saw VAMPIRE"S SUCK! It was Epic. Any way please review or I won't continue! SOO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry if you thought ths was another chapter but this important.

Okay, I have a poll that could put the power of MY story in YOUR hands!

How?

You get to choose who KATNISS ENDS UP WITH!

YAY! Aren't you so happy?

Thanks

PonchoPrincess


End file.
